<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Absence by gaarv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230275">Absence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaarv/pseuds/gaarv'>gaarv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Jean Kirstein, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Eren Yeager, soft, this would be around when the 104th entered the survey corps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:02:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaarv/pseuds/gaarv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Jean takes a short break from training. He takes the time to think over the events that led him to where he is now whilst looking at his squadmate Eren Jaeger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Absence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello again! I'm posting this a bit later in the day than I expected but alas it is here. This is just a drabble I wrote in the beginning of January. I just thought after posting something that hardcore this was appropriate now. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>During their break, Jean found himself gazing at Eren while they loitered outside HQ. He didn't have any particular pleasant expression on his face. If he had to guess, he'd probably look neutral. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean was leaning against the shaded wall, his arms crossed loosely by his abdomen. The cold bricks during the summer heat aiding in his pursuit of relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren wasn't doing anything either. He simply stood in the sun trying to take his jacket off. Saying something inaudible to Jean’s ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, at that moment, Jean recalled his original plans. They were relatively simple. Join the military so he could secure a safe spot for himself. Nothing spectacular. The MPS were supposed to give him a house in the interior, drink whenever he wanted, and have a wife and kids. Of course, his luck ran out when Eren Jaeger ended up being in the same graduating class as him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ruined everything of course. Jean knew that. Subconsciously, he believed everyone thought Eren was a mistake. Maybe Eren felt the same way too. Maybe that’s why he kept fighting no matter what.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nonetheless, they all still followed him, because he was supposed to mean something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean’s stare didn’t let up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren rubbed the back of his neck, observing his hand, moist with sweat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond scoffed. He was such a dumbass. He ruined his plans for a safe spot in the interior. He was supposed to have a family. Jean wanted children. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Children. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A baby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean glanced at Eren. He was an omega and a rowdy one at that. Originally, Jean had harbored the belief Eren would never be courted. Realizing now that Eren didn't give a damn about relationships, he guessed it didn't matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he always witnessed Eren being kind towards children. Encouraging them and being uncharacteristically motherly and gentle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A baby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren with a baby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean’s mind began to wander. Imagining the shifter cradling an infant swaddled in delicate linens in his arms. Eren would have that soft, loving expression on his face as he smiled down at the baby. He'd probably even be calmer if such a scenario would ever happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But who would Eren have a baby with? Jean thought about it. Then automatically, he pictured the baby possessing blond hair and green eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean blushed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Kudos are always appreciated. They really make me feel good haha</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>